


Cherrished Moments

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Poetry, Recovery, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on Byakuya's thoughts to Hisana about Rukia. ByaHisa of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherrished Moments

_**Poem Title: Cherished Moments** _

_**Summary: A poem based on Byakuya's thoughts to Hisana about Rukia. ByaHisa of course.** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.** _

* * *

As I think back, into the days,

There is a lot I want to say.

Even though I lost you,

despite what I feel,

It may take time, I know I'll heal.

Thank you for those days and time we spent.

Those wonderful years, so much they meant.

Even though you are not here,

you've left a gift oh so dear.

She is my joy, my own only pride.

I may not a perfect brother, but, for you, I swear I'll try.

I'd give anything to see her smile.

Nothing will stop me; I'll walk even miles.

I'll protect her until I die.

Your gift, your sister, she is my life.

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you think. Third Anime Poem ever.** _


End file.
